This Feels Good Keine Touhou lyrics
by OutaiOkami
Summary: These are the lyrics to the song 'This Feels Good' made by IOSYS and Keine for the game Touhou Projcet. It's technically Japanese, Romaji. Also the English lyrics are there, look in the chapter thingie.
1. Romaji

Sore wa aru shu rekishi no fushigi Tatoeru nara "Kimochi no Ii Keine"

Mangetsu no chikurin kimo dameshi ni kita ko no Nakigoe ga kikoete tasukete agetara "Kimoi kaibutsu ni osowareta"  
Hyouban ga ki ni natte netto de gugutte mitara Kimo Keine to ka namae tsuiteta

(Kimoi yo!) no no kimoku nai yo (kimoi yo!) no sonna koto nai yo (Kimoi yo!) no no kawaii yo (kimoi yo!) Kimo Keine no "kimo" wa Motto chigau suteki na nani ka Tatoeru nara "Kimochi no Ii Keine"

Terakoya no jugyou de shukudai wasureta ko ga ita Oyagosan mo kiteite kimochi wo komete kou itta "Zutsuki wa yamete agete kudasai"  
Sonna koto shimasen yo, tte kimo wo hiyashite itta kedo "Caved shinaide agete kudasai"

(CAVED!!!) oh oh hottenai yo (CAVED!!!) oh sonna koto shinai yo (CAVED!!!) dare mo horanai yo (CAVED!!!) Kimo Keine no "kimo" wa Motto chigau suteki na nani ka Tatoeru nara "Ki mo tooku naru you na uruwashii Ke-------------ne"

Hontou wa kimoku nanka nai yo (Zutsuki wo shinaide tte iwareta)  
Tsuno to shippo ga haeteru dake da yo (Horanaide tte iwareta)  
Mushiro mofumofu shitete kimochi ii yo (Nakatta koto ni shinaide tte iwareta)  
Kimi mo wakatte hoshii Keine (Ryaku shite Kimo Keine)

(Kimoi yo!) no no kimoku nai yo (kimoi yo!) no sonna koto nai yo (Kimoi yo!) no no kawaii yo (kimoi yo!) Kimo Keine tte iu na!  
(Kimoi yo!) Daitai, shitsurei da yo (kimoi yo!) kimoi, nante hidoi yo (Kimoi yo!) Dare ga ii dashita (kimoi yo!) okoranai kara dete koi!  
(Kimoi yo!) Chigau yo! (Kimoi yo!) Sonna koto nai yo!  
(Kimoi yo!) Kawaii yo (kimoi yo!) Mokou mo kawaii yo (Kimoi yo!) Aete iu naraba (kimoi yo!) kimo kawaii to ka? iya iya (Kimoi yo!) Kimo Keine no kimo wa (kimoi yo!) Kimo Keine no kimo wa

"Kimochi no Ii" Keine "Kimochi no Ii" Keine "Kimochi no Ii" Keine "Kimochi no Ii" Keine

Kimoku nai tteba. 


	2. English

That's a certain type of historical mystery Specifically, "Feel-Good Keine"

Midnight in the bamboo forest; I went to go help A girl I'd heard crying who'd come for a bravery test, and "An icky monster attacked me"  
I started wondering about my reputation and tried Googling around,  
And I found out people called me names like Icky Keine

(You're icky!) No, no, I'm not icky (you're icky!) no, that's not true (You're icky!) No, no, I'm cute (you're icky!) The "Kimo" in "Kimo Keine"  
Stands for something more wonderful For example, "Feel-Good Keine"

A child in my classes forgot their homework Their parents came and said, emotionally,  
"We want you to stop head-butting our child"  
Mortified, I said I don't do anything like that, but "We want you to stop CAVEing our child"

(CAVED!!!) oh, oh, I don't drill anyone (CAVED!!!) I don't do things like that (CAVED!!!) I'm not going to drill anyone (CAVED!!!) The "Kimo" in "Kimo Keine"  
Stands for something more wonderful For example, "So beautiful it feels like you're losing your mind Ke---------ne!"

I'm really not gross or anything (They told her not to headbutt them)  
I just have horns and a tail (They told her not to drill them)  
If you cuddle with them, they're fluffy and feel nice (They told her not to make it so it never happened)  
This is the Keine who wants you to understand her (Or Kimo Keine for short)

(You're icky!) no, no, I'm not icky (you're icky!) no, that's not true (You're icky!) no, no, I'm cute (you're icky!) Don't call me Icky Keine!  
(You're icky!) You know, that's really rude (you're icky!) It's mean to call people icky (You're icky!) Who said that? (you're icky!) I won't get mad, so come out already!  
(You're icky!) No, I'm not! (you're icky!) That's not true!  
(You're icky!) I'm cute! (you're icky!) Mokou is cute, too!  
(You're icky!) If you have to say it (you're icky!) maybe you could say I'm icky-cute? No, no,  
(You're icky!) The "Kimo" in "Kimo Keine" means (you're icky!) The "Kimo" in "Kimo Keine" stands for

"Feel Good" Keine "Feel Good" Keine "Feel Good" Keine "Feel Good" Keine

I told you, I'm not icky. 


End file.
